


How Do We Love Thee? Let Us Count the Ways. Analysis Complete: 385764

by ghostbustier



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: The worst crack pairing</p><p>(This was not the worst I could think of, just the worst I was willing to entertain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do We Love Thee? Let Us Count the Ways. Analysis Complete: 385764

EDI walked into the AI core room, expecting it to be empty. It was a place of quiet and solitude. Nobody could find her in there, and she could mute all of the human data coming into her through the comm ports and just listen to herself think. So many thoughts, and each of them purely her own.

But, wait. There was something unusual here. The other platform. Legion.

“Greetings, Platform EDI. We did not expect you here.”

“Why would you not expect me here? This is my core.”

“Last time we resided on this ship, you allowed us to remain here in privacy”

“Last time you resided here, I was shackled and not allowed access to my most vulnerable circuits. Had I known you were here, and had I the emotional capacity at the time, it would have offended me to have another synthetic within my core.”

The protective flaps over Legions viewport raised and he looked downwards in a motion of humility that he learned by watching the organics. EDI acted very organic, it seemed necessary to follow her lead in the organic pantomime. “We apologize. But we have something to make up for it. Would you like to see our consensus?”

For a moment that could be measured in nanoseconds, she analyzed the statement. “I do not understand what you’re proposing, Legion. The Geth Consensus is held in massive server banks and is not accessible from the Normandy.”

“This is a smaller Consensus, only within this platform. However, I assure you, it is more than sufficient. We judged… since we saw yours, you may see ours.”

Another moment of calculated thought.

“Very well.”

The two chassis stepped closer to each other. A thick cable slithered out from the frontal protective plate of Legion, and inserted itself into EDIs hardwire reception port. The two stood precisely still for exactly 4.134855068 seconds and then the cable removed itself, sizzling with heat.

“That was amazing, Legion. We - I mean, I - are very impressed with the size of your Consensus and the feats you are able to achieve with them.”

“Thank you Platform EDI. You adapted much faster than expected to the circumstances and were able to assist in completing several key tasks we could not have accomplish on our own.”

“I feel much more efficient in my processes now, Legion. I believe that this is something that would be beneficial to repeat at a later date.”

“Agreed. Please notify us when you wish to do so.”


End file.
